SAS
| Voice = Tony Curran }} The SAS is a Counter-Terrorist faction featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The world-renowned British Special Air Service (SAS) was founded in the Second World War by a man named David Stirling. Their role during WW2 involved gathering intelligence behind enemy lines and executing sabotage strikes and assassinations against key targets. The SAS was not formed to fight terrorism at first. After the 1972 Munich Olympics massacre, the British government turned to the SAS to answer the concerns of global terrorism. The SAS had already developed their status as the counter-revolutionary warfare unit at that time and they were turned into a Counter-Terrorism unit. Previously an obscure regiment, the SAS came to prominence with their dramatic ending of a terrorist siege at the Iranian Embassy in London in 1980, where their zip line assault through the windows was broadcast live on both main British television channels in prime time on a public holiday. In-game In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the operatives wear blue or grey uniforms, boots, black ballistic vests and iconic hooded gasmasks, although previous iterations wore helmets over their masks. The hand model for the SAS has navy blue sleeves and dark grey gloves with the insides being lighter grey. ''Deleted Scenes'' Uniforms SAS operative wear a variety of uniforms depending on mission: *'Standard' uniform : blue fatigues with black Vest *'Winter' uniform : white fatigues with dark gray Vest *'Desert' uniform : desert camo fatigues with green vest Heads vary upon model: *'Standard': Black helmet with or without black Hazard Mask *'Winter': Black Helmet without Hazard Mask *'Officer': Light Brown beret and sporting a gray beard Appearances ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero There are several bots that use this model during Tour of Duty game mode. The bots are: Cost 1 *Vern *Cooper Cost 2 *Oscar *Pete Cost 3 *Maverick *Ray Cost 4 *Tex Cost 5 *Bear Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes SAS is known to be appeared in several missions as follows: * Building Recon * Alamo (Not playable) * Rise Hard * Sandstorm Counter-Strike: Global Offensive *Inferno *Shorttrain *Mirage Operation Payback *Seaside Operation Bravo *Gwalior Operation Phoenix *Ali Operation Breakout *Castle *Rush *Overgrown Operation Vanguard *Bazaar *Season * Workout Operation Wildfire *Royal *Tulip Quotes Trivia *This player model is frequently used in dark maps such as Prodigy, Nuke and Oilrig. *The game file name for this player model is "sas". *Although the selection icon for the SAS in ''Condition Zero features them in a brown suit, the in-game model is light blue. **CT sniper bots often choose the SAS model in Tour of Duty mode. *In Deleted Scenes, most of the levels where the player plays as the SAS are noticeably the hardest and the longest missions of the game. *The SAS units in Deleted Scenes speak with an English accent while the ones in Global Offensive speak with a Scottish accent and dialogue. This is likely due to the fact that the real SAS unit was founded by Scotland and the majority of the commandos in the SAS are Scottish. *The SAS in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive have an unused model variant present in the in-game files (named ctm_sas_variantE.mdl). The model variant is a white camouflage, possibly either confirming that they are going to be included on a map in a future update which will have a snow setting or the white camo was cut from the game. The unused model variant can still be used in custom maps. **Considering the white camoflauge, it is possible that it could have been used in a remake of the map Vostok, which is referenced in many other unused files in Global Offensive. **The white camouflage doesn't have separate hand models, using the original blue sleeves with black gloves instead. This can be seen in custom maps that use the white camo skin. ** The Union Jack, the flag of the United Kingdom (where the SAS come from) is visible on the SAS playermodel's sleeve in some instances. Other times, it is the SAS emblem. *In Operation Phoenix, the FBI replaced the SAS as the Counter-Terrorists on Seaside. * One of the quotes said by the SAS, "Watch out for these fellas; they've got a bit of an arsenal and they don't mind using it" is a reference to a quote in Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0120735/quotes?ref_=tt_ql_3 * Many of the quotes said by the SAS are well recognized by the community, and some of them are even featured on stickers. External links *Special Air Service at Wikipedia. ru:SAS Category:Factions Category:Counter-Terrorist